


Will

by phoenixjustice



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime after episode 13 or 14.</p><p>Light would be the one to be victorious in all things…including this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will

"How do you like this, Light Yagami?" purred L's voice in his ear.

He shakes his head and keeps his eyes closed, but he could clearly feel the hard cock that was pressing into his stomach. A hot hand moves under his shirt, touching his bare skin making him jerk and cry out at the touch.

The other hand grabs rather roughly on the back of his neck, forcing his head upwards.

"Look at me, Light." He didn't think that very harsh tone had ever been uttered from L's lips and hearing it only served to make him want to fight harder. But the temptation creeps up on him, the voice and the touch weakening him and he opens his eyes up.

The naked form of the world's top three detectives (as L and two different aliases) was on top of him, his legs parted from the surprisingly strong muscles from the form of L.

The older man leans down for a kiss, moving his lips over Light's and he could taste chocolate on his tongue. He resisted at first, but as he looks into the eyes of the man, he gives in with a groan and kisses back with heated fervor.

"You will succumb to my will eventually, Kira, and I will be waiting for that moment."

The said Kira growls and pulls L on top of him. If the detective thought that he could get Light Yagami to bend to his will that easily, then he was sadly mistaken.

Light would be the one to be victorious in all things…including this.

\------------------------------------

 


End file.
